A Marriage Made In
by WestWingFeminista
Summary: A different twist on all of the WIKTT stories out there. What if Professor McGonagall and Harry had been forced to marry? Minor SSHG as well Rated for later chapters. UPDATED 31206! Chapter 13!
1. Chapter 1

Title:A Marriage Made in...

AN: A different take on the WIKTT challenges out there.

Rating: Audiences over the age of 15

Pairing: MM/HJP

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The mood in the great hall was tense, as several 6th and 7th year students, along with some professors waited anxiously. The reason for their angst was Corneilius Fudge- Minister of Magic. He had decided, due to a potential population shortage, that all witches or wizards who were muggle born needed to marry a pureblood witch or wizard, to prevent a shortage of wizards. Fudge had also taken it upon himself to form a committee to determine which witches or wizards possessed a certain kind of power or talent. If so, they would be required to marry someone with similar abilities. All couples were required to produce a child within 15 months of marriage, and each couple had to be married within a month of their pairing. So far, Hermione was required to marry Professor Snape, and Neville Longbottom was to be married to Ginny Weasley.

All contemplation was shattered when a screech owl flew into the great hall, landing in front of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, it seems as though you are to be married to Miss Millicent Bulstrode."

"At least she's a Slytherin and a pure blood." Draco remarked. Any further comments he may have had were cut off by the arrival of another owl. As Dumbledore read the parchment, his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. He looked up at his audience and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"As you all know, Professor McGonagall holds the title of 'Most Powerful Witch of our time'. Minister Fudge has decreed that she change her title to Professor McGonagall-Potter."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry mate, you've got to marry the professor."

"Um yeah, thanks for clearing that up Ron."

"Mr. Potter, here is your decree, you may be excused to find Professor McGonagall, and may I suggest that you go find some sort of flower, before you go."

"Yes sir, Thank you." Harry replied as he left the hall.

25 minutes later after explaining the situation to Professor Sprout, Harry had secured 3 peach roses, and was headed towards the transfiguration classroom.

"Hello Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" Minerva asked having looked up upon hearing the knock.

"These." He replied as he laid the flowers and decree upon her desk.

She picked up the decree. "I see" she replied after several long minutes. "And the flowers are for….." she trailed off and looked at Harry. "Um….so you don't hurt me." He responded.

"Why would you think that?" Minerva asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh you just don't seem like the type of person who reacts well to such news." Harry gulped.

"I'm ok"

"Are you sure? Professor, I don't mind." It was at this point that Harry decided that in this situation at least, honesty was the best policy. "If I'd had to choose someone older, I would have considered you. It could have been worse, I could have ended up with Loony Lovegood." He shuddered. "I like you professor. You're smart and I'm sure you'd be very nice if we didn't have you as a teacher" Harry continued.

Minerva held up her hand. "Stop Harry just…..stop. You don't have to pretend to flatter me. Would you mind leaving me alone to think for a little while?"

"Sure Professor." Before he could change his mind, he kissed Minerva on the cheek and left the room.

After he left, Minerva dropped her head into her hands. She was going to ruin Harry's life. Damn Fudge. He was going to ruin all of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I wasn't sure how this fic would be received. I just get tired of Hermione and Snape being the only ones affected by the Marriage law challenge. I like the pairing don't get me wrong, but I hope this story inspires some of you to try something new and give this pairing a try. Also if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to share. Thanks!

As deputy headmistress, Minerva was expected to set an example for the students involved in the marriage act. Both she and Severus agreed to a double wedding for the sake of Harry and Hermione. A week after the decrees had been handed out, Both Harry, who was wearing his normal school robes, and Severus, who had decided on navy blue robes, were waiting anxiously in the room of requirement for their prospective brides to arrive. Hermione, wearing a white robe, arrived first, followed by Minerva, who surprised everyone by wearing a robe of Griyffindor red, and also wearing her hair down. The ceremony, was short, and much to the relief of all participating, no kisses were involved. Minerva and Severus left for dinner, while Harry and Hermione were held back by Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Snape, due to the laws, you are required to share quarters with your spouses. You should know however, that your dormitories will be yours for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. Now, here are the passwords and directions to your new quarters. You may go to dinner now."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione and Harry replied in unison.

"You're welcome….oh and congratulations. You two have been given a unique opportunity, I hope you'll make the most of it."

They made their way into the great hall and sat down at their tables, both contemplating all that had happened.

Severus and Minerva never even noticed their spouse's entrance. They were busy having a pity party for two. Neither was looking forward to being along with their young spouse.

"Severus, I can't help thinking that I'm about to ruin Harry's life."

"I know what you mean Minerva. I wouldn't want to be married to me, much less force someone to be married to me."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Hermione said.

"Huh?"

"McGonagall and Snape. I wonder what they're talking about." Hermione repeated.

Harry looked up. "Us probably" he paused for a second and then decided to share what had been bothering him the most. "It's easy to be a young spouse if you're a girl, but a guy is supposed to help provide for and take care of his wife. Look at me 'Mione, I'm married to the most powerful witch of our time, and not only is my teacher, but she'll take care of me!"

Hermione patted Harry on the back. "I don't know how, but it's going to be ok."

Harry sighed. "I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Much to their chagrin, Albus gave Severus and Minerva the night off; and after dinner they parted ways, each looking for something to do. Severus decided to brew a rather complex potion, while Minerva, painted her toenails and graded essays in her pajamas.

At 9:30, Harry approached the statue of the regal lioness. "Sumatran Sunset" The lioness moved backwards, and Harry entered cautiously.

"Professor?"

He moved into the sitting room, silently taking in the red, Moroccan décor and the cherry furnishings. They were not at all what he imagined her furniture to be. He tried again "Professor?"

"In here." He heard from down a hallway. He wandered over to the open door and what he saw took his breath away. In the middle of the room was a huge bed surrounded by red and white mosquito netting. Small, white lights twinkled on the ceiling, and there were pillows in red, white, blue, silver, purple and orange in all shapes and sizes everywhere.

"Wow" he breathed. This was so un-Professor McGonagall it was scary.

"Professor?"

"Please stop calling me that. Think of something else." Minerva's voice came floating off of the balcony.

"Ok" Harry just stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Do you have something you want me to call you?" he asked.

"You can call me Mina. It was a childhood nickname." She said as she came back inside.

"OK."

"Are you going to get ready for bed?"

"Um….yes." Harry answered.

"Well, your clothes are over there" Minerva pointed to an armoire "and the bathroom is over there."

Harry nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Minerva was in bed when he came out. Taking a deep breath, Harry carefully climbed in next to her, and hugging the side of the bed, tried to sleep.

Warm, he was very warm, was Harry's first conscious thought the next morning. His next thought was that he was holding something. He tried to feel what it was by moving his hands, but his efforts were stifled by a "Move that hand just one inch more and I will hex you Harry James Potter."

His eyes flew open only to find that he was about to feel up his teacher.

Not just your teacher, your wife his brain reminded him. Doing the only thing he could think of, he kissed her cheek and got out of bed. "Sorry Mina."

Minerva eyed him carefully before going into the bathroom. By the time she came out, he was gone.

"Hermione!"

"Hey Harry. How was your night?" she asked.

"Very awkward. Yours?"

"The same."

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm starved."


	4. Chapter 4

Life settled into a strange routine for the occupants of Hogwarts who had been affected by the marriage law. Time flew by and before they knew it, April was upon them. Harry had been offered the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the next school year, while Neville was offered and internship with Professor Sprout in Herbology. Hermione too had been offered an internship. Being as Hogwarts was now her home, she accepted an internship under Professor Sinistra for Ancient Runes.

In March, Neville and Ginny had announced that they were expecting. Their announcement had jumpstarted anxiety in both Minerva and Hermione that had lain dormant since the decrees were issued in January. Both women however pushed it away for another time.

After Quidditch one night, Harry finished his homework and meandered into Minerva's office. Silently he walked over to her, unpinned her hair and started to massage her scalp.

"Mmmm that feels so nice."

Two months into their marriage, both Hermione and Harry had resolved to make a diligent effort to get to know their spouses. The results, they'd found were rewarding. They saw them in a new light.

"How was your day Mina?"

"Long. How are your NEWT reviews coming along?"

"They're coming."

"Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me." She said.

They were silent for a while.

"Almost done?" he asked her.

"I have 1 more to read in order to hand them back to your class tomorrow."

They were silent again.

"How did I do?"

After several seconds she answered. "I don't grade your homework anymore, Albus does. He also grades Hermione's potions assignments."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess, unfair advantage and all that."

"Yes." She remarked as she finished grading the paper.

"Are you ready to go? I'll make you some tea."

"That would be nice." She replied.

As Minerva stood up, Harry grabbed her hand and linked his fingers through hers, leading her out of her office. When Minerva tried to pull her hand away, Harry only held on tighter.

"Harry what?..." She trailed off, utterly confused by the actions of her young spouse.

They kept walking, Minerva growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Would you please relax?" Harry asked noticing her stiff posture.

As he lead her back to their rooms, neither Minerva nor Harry noticed that they were being watched from the shadows.

"I never thought I'd say this, but he's good for her." Remarked Xiomara Hooch-Wood. She and Oliver Wood, had also been required to marry thanks to Fudge. Since they both loved Quidditch, it was a match made in heaven.

Taking in Minerva's flowing hair and flushed face, Poppy Pomfrey-Moody agreed.

"He brings her flowers once a week you know." Interjected Sylvie Sprout.

"Really? Questioned a new voice. The three women turned to find, Sasha Sinistra-Lupin.

"Yes." Sylvie confirmed. "This week it was pink dragonflies."

"Impressive." Replied Sasha. The four women watched as Harry whispered something to Minerva and she laughed.

"I wonder if they've slept together yet." Xiomara asked.

"Knowing Minerva, I highly doubt it" replied Sasha.

"Maybe she just needs a push" suggested Poppy.

All present could see the wheels of Xiomara's mind turning. "An excellent suggestion Poppy. Excellent indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Once in their rooms, Harry sent Minerva in the direction of the bathtub while he headed towards the kitchen to make tea. It was well known that Minerva liked tea, and Harry was surprised to learn that not only did she love tea, but she preferred the exotic teas, and had cabinets full of it. Deciding on decaffeinated tea, he pulled out the box of Moroccan pomegranate red tea and made a pot. Putting it on a tray and grabbing a tin of ginger newts, he padded into their bedroom. Setting the tray down, Harry fixed Minerva a cup and went into the bathroom. Setting the cup on the sink, Harry kissed Minerva on the forehead. "Mina, sweetheart wake up."

"Mmm"

"Mina come on….wake up so you can finish your bath."

Minerva was un-compliant with Harry's entreaty. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, he picked up the washcloth and soap He gently ran it over her shoulders and collarbone, skimming over her breasts and stomach. He picked up each leg and carefully washed her feet and worked his way up, eventually brushing over her curls. Finishing, he helped Minerva to stand, toweled her off and wrapped her in a blanket that had a warming charm on it. Gently carrying her to their ed, he tucked her in. Getting ready for bed himself, Harry climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her. I'm falling in love with her he thought as he watched her sleep. I can't believe I got lucky enough to be matched up with her. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a dreamless and contented sleep.

&&

Harry woke up early the next morning and met Hermione for breakfast.

"Hey 'Mione, how are things in the dungeons?"

"They're ok. Severus and I are…..adjusting to each other. He's not really that….bad."

Harry nodded.

"How are things with McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"I'm falling in love with her 'Mione. She's got this whole other side that people don't see. She's smart and funny and incredibly sweet. She's very different from what we see every day." Harry gushed.

"I'm so happy for you." Hermione replied.

"Thanks. What are your plans or the day?"

"A visit to Snape manor."

"Sounds like fun." Hermione replied sarcastically. "How about you?"

"I'm not doing anything major."

"Sounds great. Better than my day."

"Sorry" Harry said as they left the great hall.

"It's ok. See you later."

"Bye" Harry turned around and promptly ran into Xiomara, Sylvie, Poppy and Sasha.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Good morning Madam Hooch."

"Where is Minerva this morning?"

"In bed."

Xiomara's smile got really wide. "Ok then, I'll talk to her later."

"Ok, have a nice day."

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower wondering what exactly had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva was so warm that she did not want to wake up. Wrapped in a warm blanket, she slowly opened her eyes to find Harry watching her.

"Good morning."

"Mmm what time is it?"

"A little after 10."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Really? I never sleep this late, I need to get up" she said as she started to get up.

Harry gently pushed her shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

"No. You're staying in bed today."

Minerva looked at him.

"That stern professor look doesn't really work on me anymore."

Minerva raised one eyebrow.

"You deserve to stay in bed all day, so I'm not letting you up."

Minerva gave up and laid back down, her long dark hair splayed across the pillows. Harry sucked in his breath.

"You look like a goddess"

Minerva's cheeks flushed. "Where do you get such things?" she inquired. "I'm not pretty at all, in fact…" Minerva's self-deprecating diatribe was cut off by Harry's lips on hers. Her whole body tensed but then relaxed as she gave into the sensations flowing through her. Deepening the kiss, she slid her hands into Harry's hair.

"Harry what's gotten into you?" she panted as they came up for air. Harry shrugged and picked up her hand.

"I'm falling in love with you Mina."

Minerva smiled. "Me too" she said in a small voice after several seconds.

Harry wore a smile of relief.

"I'm going to kiss you again."

Minerva placed her hand on his chest to stop him from leaning down.

"Only if you get into bed with me."

Smiling, Harry stripped down to his boxers and slid in next to her. Leaning over him, Minerva kissed him soundly. Pulling the covers over their heads, they spent the rest of the weekend like that.


	7. Chapter 7

And another short chapter to hold you over, because I am so nice :O)

It was a totally different Minerva McGonagall that walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday morning. Her face was relaxed, and her cheeks were flushed. She wore royal blue robes, and her hair was in a ponytail instead of its usual bun. She looked years younger. At the head table Albus leaned over to her. "My dear, you're looking well, did you have a good weekend?"

"I did" she replied. "It was very restful."

Xiomara snorted. "Restful my broomstick."

"Shutup Hooch" both Severus and Minerva retorted.

At the Gryffindor table the students were chattering about Minerva's makeover.

"Oy Harry, what did you do to her?" Ron asked.

"I might have misplaced her hair pins and her usual robes." Harry answered vaguely.

"That's a brilliant idea. I may just take a page out of your book." Hermione said.

Throughout the day, both students and professors alike marveled at the change in Minerva.

Alone in their rooms for the night, Harry couldn't resist a playful comment.

"Well Professor McGonagall, you've had a big day today."

"It's McGonagall-Potter, and I have no clue what you're talking about." She sniffed playfully.

Harry laughed as he snaked a hand around her waist and started to tickle her. "Ok, if you inisist."


	8. Chapter 8

Graduation came and went. Minerva and Harry spent a relatively quiet June together. She helped him set up his classroom and write his lesson plans. In the beginning of July, they went to Minerva's family home in Scotland Harry was very apprehensive as they reached the apparition point on the grounds of Hogwarts and apparated. He was sure that Minerva's family would hate him. When they arrived, all anxieties flew out of Harry's mind as he stared at Minerva's family home. It was a castle as big as Hogwarts.

"You grew up here Mina?"

"Yes."

"Wow" was all Harry could say.

Minerva grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she said excitedly. When they got to the door, much to Harry's surprise, Minerva spoke the password. "There's no place like home." Harry smiled. He didn't think Minerva was into muggle movies. The door swung open and they stepped inside. Harry gaped at his surroundings as she lead him to her wing of the castle. It had a library, a pool, a sunroom, a kitchen, several bedrooms and a den. He shook his head. His wife surprised him every day.

"Mina, what do you think about a baby?" Harry asked one night after they had made love.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well the law says we have to have a baby soon and I think that it would be fun to have a mini-you running around."

Minerva just laid silently in Harry's embrace.

"Mina?"

A million thoughts were racing through Minerva's mind. A baby? At my age? Now? I'm too old. People will laugh. Why?

After several long minutes, she said "We'll see."

Harry kissed her neck and hugged her tightly. "Ok."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Minerva slid out of bed, put on her silk robe and headed down to the main kitchens in the castle. As they'd done the night before, her thoughts raced. She knew that a child was a requirement, but she wasn't exactly sure that she was ready. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't even notice the presence of her family.

"Minerva, I wondered when you would arrive." Her mother Athena exclaimed.

When Minerva didn't respond, she tried again. "Minerva?"

She still received no response.

"Petal?" tried Minerva's father Maxim.

Minerva just continued to make her tea.

"Min?" tried her brother Apollo.

"Rory?" tried her sister Siobann.

"What on earth is wrong with her?" asked Apollo?

"I have no idea son." Replied Maxim.

Just then there was a slam, followed by a shout of "MINA?"

Minerva's head snapped up and her tea cup crashed to the floor.

Her family watched with worry.

"Come on Mina this isn't funny!" shouted Harry.

Moving slightly, she stepped on a shard of glass from her tea cup. "Damnit all to hell!" she yelped.

Athena gasped. "Minerva Aurora McGonagall watch your mouth!"

Minerva blinked, taking in her surroundings.

"I…..um…." she trailed off, big tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Just then Harry burst into the room.

"Mina-cat, why didn't you…" he took in her appearance. "What did you do?"

It took a second before she wailed. "I cut my foot!"

Harry just stood there for a second. Suddenly the light went off in his head.

"This is about last night isn't it?" he asked.

Minerva nodded her head.

"You're not ready are you?" Harry guessed.

Minerva shook her head.

He hugged her. "It can wait of you're not ready yet Tabby-Cat. I was just asking because of the requirements that the law imposes on us. We still have awhile." He finished as he kissed the tears off of her cheeks. Maxim chose that moment to cut in.

"Would someone please tell me just what the hell is going on?"

Harry helped Minerva to a chair before answering. "I'm Harry Potter sir"

Siobann and Apollo gasped.

"I see." Maxim answered. "And just what are you doing with my daughter?" he demanded.

"We're married." It was Athena's turn to gasp.

"Mina was one of the several professors at Hogwarts who were forced to marry a student under the new marriage law. The law also stipulates that the couple must produce a child with in the first fifteen months of marriage. I asked Mina how she felt about it last night. Obviously she's not ready." Harry explained before turning back to Minerva and cleaning the blood off of her foot.

"How old are you Harry?" inquired Athena.

"I will be eighteen in two and a half weeks."

"Any thoughts about what you're doing with your life?" asked Apollo.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Quidditch coach at Hogwarts."

"Very good." Responded Maxim. Leaning forward he asked. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Very much." Was Harry's simple answer.

Once he had bandaged her foot, Harry gently scooped Minerva into his arms. "If you'll excuse me, I think she should probably go back to bed. She didn't sleep well last night. It was very nice to meet you all." Harry said as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, Minerva decided to work on Harry's birthday. She sent invitations for a surprise party to , Ron, Hermione and Severus, Molly and Arthur, Ginny and Neville, Seamus, Fred and George, Tonks, Remus and Sasha, Alastor and Poppy and last but not least, Tonks. Dressing casually in summer robes, Minerva decided to floo to Diagon Alley. Making her way downstairs, she ran into Siobann and Athena.

"Hello my darling, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, mother."

"Where are you going Rory?" Siobann asked.

"Diagon Alley. I need to get some things for Harry's birthday."

"Oh let's make a day of it!" Siobann squealed. "We haven't been shopping together in ever so long."

"There's a good reason too." Minerva mumbled under her breath.

Ten minutes later, with both her mother and sister in tow, Minerva arrived in Diagon Alley.

"Where to first Minerva?" Athena asked.

"I want to get Harry some new quidditch gear." Mineva answered. "I'll meet up with you later."

"OK darling" Athena replied.

As they watched Minerva walk away, Siobann commented "Marriage is the best thing that ever happened to her."

"I quite agree my dear." Athena said.


	11. McGonagall Family Tree

McGonagall (Extended) Family Tree

Lyle McGonagall Married Catriona Allanson

(5 children)

Camden married Senga Dixon

2 Children

Alexandra Paisley and Jemima Cailin

Maxim married Athena MacPherson

3 Children

Siobann Marie

Apollo Ulysses and Minerva Aurora (Twins)

Bryce married McKenna Drummond

No children

Innes married Arran Mcbain

1 child

Camden Gregory

Elsbeth married Bannock Donillson

2 children

Kade Bannock and Kendrew Ian (twins)

Minerva's Immediate Family Tree

Siobann Marie

M.

Angus Mullally

2 children

Meghan and Blaze

Minerva Aurora

M. (2008)

Harry James Potter (1990)

5 Children

Devlin James

Blaire Mackenzie Triplets (2009)

Lillianna Noelle

Senga Vivianne ( 2011)

Adrastos Theodore (2013)

Apollo Ulysses Married Tea O'Connor

4 Children

Orion

Blythe (girl)

Adara (girl)

Ares


	12. Chapter 12

Two hours later, having bought Harry some books, new quidditch guards, and a blue nightie that Harry would appreciate seeing her in, Minerva sat down on a bench to soak up some sun. As she waited for her mother and sister, her mind drifted back to the past few months. There were a lot of things (little and big) that stood out in her mind. The healthy glow on her cheeks after she and Harry had made love for the first time. The color of the roses that Harry had given her the day the marriage decrees were handed out. What they'd both worn on their wedding day, and the weight of her wedding rings. She remembered what they both had worn on the day that Harry had first told her he loved her. She remembered how proud she was when she handed Harry his diploma in May, and how excited she was to help him set up his classroom.

Minerva's thoughts turned serious. She remembered her reaction to their discussion about having children, and she wondered what Harry's reaction would be when she told him later tonight that she was pregnant. Apparently her reaction to their previous discussion had been hormonal, because she was about 6 weeks along.

A gentle hand on Minerva's shoulder startled her, and she looked up to find the concerned faces of her Aunt Innes and Uncle Arran peering down at her.

"Minerva darlin', are ye ok?" asked her aunt.

Minerva swallowed and nodded.

"Aye, I was just thinking."

"Well your mama and sister are with Bryce and McKenna in Fortescue's. Come along."

Minerva nodded and followed her relatives.


	13. Chapter 13

Telling Harry of her pregnancy occupied Minerva's thoughts for the rest of the day. She was sure that he would be ecstatic, but after her reaction the other week, she was sure that his excitement would be diminished by his concern for her feelings. Making her way up to their room, Minerva changed into her pajamas and climbed onto the bed to think.

Noticing her preoccupations upon entering the room, Harry got ready for bed before joining Minerva where she sat.

"You're a million miles away, where are you Mina?" he asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The other night, us, the laws."

"Mina I told you before, it can wait."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think it can….I'm pregnant Harry. I'm about six weeks along."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. "How? When?"

"I think it was when we were setting up your classroom at Hogwarts and I was your naughty student."

Harry's lips curved upwards as he remembered that afternoon. Minerva had indeed been very naughty.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked cautiously.

"Do I have a choice?" She retorted.

"We always have a choice Mina."

"I know. I will be happy, I promise. I just need some time to adjust."

"Sure?"

"I promise. What about you? Are you happy?" she asked.

"Yeah" Harry tried to shrug nonchalantly, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed him.

A yawn suddenly escaped from Minerva.

"Come on Mina-cat, time for you and the kitten to go to sleep." Harry said as they snuggled under the covers.

Harry kissed her as he slid his arms around her.

"Goodnight Mina I love you."

"Goodnight Harry I love you too."


End file.
